


Удивительней, чем магия

by Drakonyashka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Перевод сделан на ФБ-16 для fandom Retellings and Crossovers 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stranger Than Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/368988) by [Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle). 



— Мы пришли, — внезапно сказал Шерлок.

Джон скептически огляделся.

— Это кирпичная стена. Тупик.

— Иногда мне интересно, делаешь ли ты хотя бы попытки логически мыслить. С тех пор, как мы пришли в паб, шестнадцать человек вышли отсюда через дверь и четверо других людей вошли. В грязи есть отпечатки ботинок, которые заканчиваются непосредственно перед стеной, а слева — два особенно затертых кирпича. Если учесть, как долго существуют тайные ходы, смешно, что тебя смогли так легко одурачить.

Шерлок взмахнул странной палкой.

— Где ты это взял?

— Ко всему прочему я талантливый карманник, — сказал Шерлок, нажимая палкой на те самые затёртые кирпичи, которые показывал.

Невероятно, но глухая стена ушла сама в себя, открывая улицу, где были еще более невероятные вещи.

Джон недоверчиво подумал, что магия, наверное, реальна. Он хотел знать… Нет. Даже магия не могла объяснить Шерлока.


End file.
